


Всё не так (Twisted)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles loves him anyway, derek is kinda fucked up, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал от тебя, – шипит Дерек. – И это чертовски впечатляет, учитывая всю ту массу глупостей, которая вылетала из твоего рта.





	Всё не так (Twisted)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19685143) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



– Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал от тебя, – шипит Дерек. – И это чертовски впечатляет, учитывая всю ту массу глупостей, которая вылетала из твоего рта. 

Стайлз видел Дерека, поверженного стаей альф, пораженного созданием канимы и встретившего, по меньшей мере, одного взбешенного великана – и тот даже глазом не моргнул, но это… Это та вещь, которая заставляет Дерека сделать пару шагов назад. Под тяжестью воинственного взгляда Стайлза он скрещивает руки на груди, но, похоже, не может удержать их, и опускает вниз, сжимая кулаки. 

– Ты любишь меня? – спрашивает Дерек. 

– Да, – Стайлз отвечает твёрдо, его сердце колотится, но он упрямо вздёргивает подбородок. – Я тебя люблю. 

– Прекрати это говорить, – Дерек отступает еще на шаг, сверля взглядом окно в спальне Стайлза, как будто полагает, что сможет таким образом прорваться через него и сбежать. – Прекрати. 

– Но почему? Мы трахаемся несколько месяцев. – Стайлз смеется, и звук вибрирует у него в груди, словно эхо в пустой комнате. – Это что, такой большой сюрприз? 

– Это… – Дерек сжимает челюсти так, что желваки ходят ходуном. – Это другое, – наконец говорит он. 

– Ага. – По ощущениям у Стайлза сдавило грудную клетку так, что он больше никогда не сможет вздохнуть. – Другое. Понял. Да, прости, я… – он пожимает плечами, – я как-то отвлёкся, и чувства просто выросли. Нарушил правила. Или как это назвать. – Он, не глядя, протягивает руку, хватает худи со спинки стула и натягивает её через голову. – Ладно. Да, всё нормально, – говорит Стайлз. – Мне пора, надо заскочить кое-куда. 

Он доходит до двери за пару шагов, нажимает на ручку, собираясь выйти вон, но Дерек идет за ним и останавливает, вытягивая руку и преграждая путь. 

– Стайлз, это же твоя комната. 

– И? – Стайлз держится за дверную ручку, оглядывается, но не смотрит на Дерека. Он не может сейчас заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, у него с трудом получается проглотить болезненное чувство, разгорающееся в животе. Все его глупые маленькие фантазии. Все глупые надежды и мечты рушатся на глазах. Ему следовало быть умнее, а не болтать всякое, он должен был подумать об этом, прежде чем размечтаться, что такой человек, как Дерек, мог почувствовать... 

– И то. Поскольку ведьмы сбежали, – говорит Дерек, – а это твоя комната, то это ты остаёшься. А я ухожу. Идиот. 

– Идиот. Тупица. Уау. А ты знаешь толк в этом, да? Блять, ну ты и засранец. – Стайлз наконец смотрит Дереку в глаза и чувствует некоторое удовлетворение, противно растекающееся внутри, от встречного острого, хмурого взгляда. 

– Ты не идиот, – медленно произносит Дерек, сжимая кулаки и разжимая пальцы в тот момент, когда продолжает говорить: – И ты не тупица. 

– Но?.. – Стайлз знает, что за этим последует какое-то «но». С Дереком всегда существует «но». 

– Но любить меня – это глупое решение. 

– О боже, – Стайлз смеётся, и кажется, этот смех просто сам вырывается из его горла, – да это ты идиот. 

– Почему это? 

– У меня не было никакого выбора, Дерек. Это не какое-то там решение. Любовь – не тот случай, когда ты можешь присесть, обдумать всё и принять насчёт неё какое-то решение. Она не поддаётся логическим выводам. Это не так происходит, я не проснулся одним чёртовым утром с мыслью типа: «в какое я дерьмо еще не вляпывался? Ах да, мне не разбивал сердце и меня не отвергал кто-то абсолютно не из моей лиги». Нет. Любовь так не работает. 

– Это… я не… – Дерек замолкает и резко выдыхает через нос. – Лучше бы это было так. – Он говорит это, его лицо белое, как мел, а глаза поразительно зеленые. – Лучше бы любовь работала именно так. 

– Почему? Почему ты так думаешь? И кроме этого. Почему это так сильно выбило тебя из колеи? Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто я парень, который только что сбил твоего щенка? Я понял, ты не любишь меня или вроде того. Это довольно неловко. И я понимаю, но это не… – Стайлз делает широкий жест рукой, пытаясь придать смысл всему этому, – это не катастрофа. 

– Это катастрофа. 

– Нет же… 

– Да! Именно она! Потому что все, кто когда-либо любил меня… Все, кого я когда-либо… когда-либо, – Дерек тяжело дышит и сверкает глазами, а потом его начинает шатать, будто сейчас ноги подведут и он упадет на пол. 

И в этот момент Стайлз всё понимает. Именно сейчас он видит, в чём дело. Проблема не в том, что Дерек не любит его. Проблема в том, что всё, оказывается, совершенно наоборот. Стайлз сразу же отпускает дверную ручку, за секунду пересекает комнату и ловит Дерека, оседающего на пол. 

– Всё хорошо, – шепчет Стайлз, немного покачиваясь под его весом. 

Каким-то образом ему удается переместить Дерека на полу так, чтобы у него получилось опереться о кровать, а сам он присаживается рядом, мягко обнимая его рукой за плечи. Дерек шумно дышит, стараясь успокоиться, и тогда Стайлз просто целует его в голову. 

– Порядок, – говорит он. – Я держу тебя. 

– Я не люблю тебя, – отчаянно повторяет Дерек, сжимая пальцами его худи, и стискивает ткань до побелевших костяшек, чтобы наклониться к Стайлзу ближе. Дерек льнёт к нему, словно только рядом с ним ему и место. – Не люблю. 

– Ладно, – мягко отвечает ему Стайлз, ощущая, как внутри расцветает невыносимая нежность. 

– А ты не должен любить меня. 

– Ладно, – Стайлз тихонько гладит Дерека по волосам. – Всё в порядке. Я не люблю тебя. – Он говорит это и чувствует, как Дерек с облегчением обмякает на его груди. – Тшшш, – шепчет Стайлз. – Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
